RENOVAMEN
by Baleeven
Summary: Hermione s'est toujours sacrifiée pour ses amis. Sacrifié non seulement de son temps, quelques fois de ses études (oui Monsieur!), mais également sa vie de famille et sa vie tout court!Et Ginny en a plus que marre de la voir s'effacer pour les autres. La bouillonnante rousse est plus que déterminée à la faire vivre enfin! Et si Hermione prenait goût à cette nouvelle liberté? HG/...
_**R** **ENOVAMEN**_

 _ **(**_ **Renaissance** _ **)**_

* * *

 _Hola amigos!_

 _Me revoilà avec une_ _ **nouvelle fiction**_ _tout droit sortie du fin fond de mon ordinateur (oui j'avoue j'avais complétement oublié l'avoir écrite lol_ _ **oO**_ _). Je me suis dit autant en faire quelque chose et la publier au lieu de la laisser croupir dans certains dossiers obscurs (hm hm). Et puis_ _si_ _elle éveille votre intérêt je me ferai une joie de la continuer étant une fic assez légère que j'écrivais plus pour le plaisir et dans le but de me vider la tête qu'autre chose. Pour l'instant seulement deux chapitre et demie (j'insiste sur le et demie) sont écrits mais je peux éventuellement activer le turbo_ _ **: D**_ _._

 _P.S: je n'ai pas de bêta et bien que je me sois relu plusieurs fois, il y a tout de même des risques de rencontrer quelques erreurs...désolée d'avances pour cela._

 _Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire et les quelques noms de lieux imaginaires (ou des persos inventés)._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione soupira en déposant son énorme valise au pied de son lit. Enfin arrivée !

Gémissant de contentement, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Quel bonheur de retrouver sa chambre et tous ses repères. Sa solitude et son intimité lui avaient manqué. Il faut dire que vivre 24h/24 7j/7 avec cinq autres filles dans un même dortoir ne garantissait aucun des deux critères auxquels elle était habituée depuis toute petite étant fille unique à savoir les notions d'espace personnel et intimité, malheureusement inconnus (ou piétiné...) à l'école de sorcellerie.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour savourer le moment et laissa son regard se promener sur le plafond de sa chambre peinte dans les tons pastel.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un changement s'imposait. D'abord décrocher toutes ces affiches ridicules représentant des stars sans intérêts et pour qui elle ne ressentait plus aucun engouement. Elle pourrait peut être les remplacer par des photos de ses amis et de sa famille, pourquoi pas ?

Ensuite changer les tons de la chambre, ca devenait urgent ! Ce jaune, ce rose bébé et cet orange presque fluo lui agressaient les yeux. Comment avait elle pu _supplier_ son père de la laisser repeindre sa chambre autrefois d'un gris sobre en ces couleurs horripilantes ?

Mais elle devait avoirs quoi ? 8 ans tout au plus. Non, la vraie question était comment ses parents avaient ils pu supporter ce mauvais gout si longtemps et, pire encore, comment était il possible que ce ne soit qu'aujourd'hui que cela la fasse réagir.

Hermione connaissait la réponse bien sûr même si elle était loin de lui convenir. La vérité était qu'elle faisait peu attention à ce qui l'entourait quand il ne s'agissait pas de manuels scolaires ou de la sécurité de l'un de ses amis. Oui, elle avait honte de se l'avouer mais elle se négligeait bel et bien !

Mais cela était sur le point de changer ! Elle l'avait promis à Ginny, la sœur de Ron Weasley son potentiel petit copain, et accessoirement meilleure amie de la brune. Et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse qui lui tenait également à cœur à présent, alors même qu'au moment où elle avait soufflé un « promis », elle l'avait fait à contre cœur et pour mettre fin à l'insistance et les reproches exaspérantes de son amie la plus proche.

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, les remarques, certes véridiques de son amie l'avaient blessée.

« Tu es belle, intelligente et marrante Mione ! Bon sang tu as tellement de potentiel, je ne comprends pas que tu te négliges de cette façon, c'est insupportable ! » S'était-elle écriée. Puis, devant l'ai buté de son amie elle avait ajouté, furieuse : « Par les couilles de merlin, crois tu que tu pourras séduire un quelconque garçon habillée ainsi et avec cette apparence ? Et tes cheveux, il faut que tu en prennes soin ! Ce n'es pas miraculeux tu sais, il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Et tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour ca ! ». Ginny se savait dure mais il le fallait pour sa meilleure amie, elle ne supportait plus d'entendre les étudiants ricaner sur son passage et se moquer de son physique. Hermione ne semblait pas y prêter attention, mais elle si. Et elle en avait marre ! Son amie méritait tellement plus que l'attention de quelques mâles désespérés d'en obtenir ailleurs !

Devant le mutisme de la plus âgée, la rousse lui pris les mains et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux : « Hermione, il est temps que tu vives pour toi. Comme une adolescente normale. Tes seules préoccupations devraient être ton avenir, le dernier garçon pour lequel tu craques et les articles en promotion sur _Witch Mode Magazine_. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre » plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Puis elle reprit son sérieux, la fixant avec sévérité : « il n'est plus question que tu sois la risée de qui que ce soit, tu entends ? Je veux que ces imbéciles rampent à tes pieds dans l'espoir d'obtenir un regard de ta part, que ces pimbêches sans cervelles te harcèlent pour des conseils de modes et que tous les gars de Poudlard se bousculent pour t'avoir à leurs bras… »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? » rit nerveusement la brune, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. « tu sais bien qu'avec les manigances de Voldemort et les crasses qui arrivent sans cesse à Harry, je n'avais plus de temps pour moi. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de me négliger par ce que… »

« **Tu** n'es pas sérieusement en train d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser, **si** ? » gronda la rousse les yeux plissés, de nouveau hors d'elle.

Hermione la fusilla du regard, pas le moins du monde intimidée par le reproche ou même honteuse de sa tentative ratée. De toute façon, elle ne semblait pas avoir touché de corde sensible.

Peu impressionnée, son amie tenta le tout pour le tout et lui demanda avec ses grands yeux de biches : « promets moi, Mione. Promets moi que tu feras des efforts à partir de maintenant… s'il te plait ? »

« Promis » souffla finalement la brune, vaincue. Elle regarda alors d'un air blasé sa meilleure amie sauter dans les bras du premier élève qui passait par là en criant « c'est un miracle ! », avant de bondir en arrière et de lui lancer le maléfice de chauve-furie en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un serpentard.

Le pauvre cinquième année partie en courant, ses mains tentant en vain de le protéger des attaques des volatiles.

oOoOoOo

Comme les cours étaient presque finis et qu'ils n'avaient plus d'examens à passer, Hermione accepta bon gré mal gré que Ginny lui offre ses « précieux conseils ». Celle-ci consacra donc les derniers jours au château à apprendre à son amie ses secrets « beauté et séduction ».

Par ailleurs, les professeurs étant plus laxistes du fait de la fin des examens et la peur d'une menace extérieur ayant disparu avec la mort de vous-savez-qui, ils étaient plus prompts à accepter certains caprices de leurs étudiants bien aimés. Ginevra parvint donc, avec une facilité déconcertante, à obtenir une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle pour les deux dernières semaines à passer à l'école de sorcellerie. Bien entendu, les élèves concernés devraient être accompagnés d'un chaperon et ne devait pas dépasser le couvre feu qui était de 19h.

« Pile poil pour assister au diner dans la grande salle. » avait murmuré la rousse avec gourmandise. Elle ne perdait pas le nord…

Leur accompagnateur ce jour là s'était révélé être la discrète professeur de botanique Mme Chourave. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas leur prêter grande attention mais semblait au contraire pressée de quitter leur compagnie.

« Jevaisaucandy'sparadise. » bégaya t-elle aux élèves qu'elle était sensée surveiller avant de partir d'un pas précipité, les mains déjà dans le portefeuille. Les huit autres étudiants ayant saisi l'opportunité de cette sortie inespérée s'éparpillèrent à leur tour dans le village, laissant la pauvre Hermione entre les griffes de sa tortionnaire.

C'est ainsi que la meilleure amie du sauveur se retrouva à courir de boutique en boutique pour satisfaire les exigences de son amie rousse.

Quand elle avait eu le malheur d'espérer convaincre cette dernière que cela suffisait pour la journée après avoir pratiquement dévalisé trois des nouveaux magasins qui avaient investi Pré-au-lard après la bataille finale, celle-ci lui avait lancé un regard noir digne de Rogue et lui avait fait remarqué avec son franc parler habituel que si elle avait la chance d'avoir une bourse aussi pleine que la sienne, elle ne se serait pas privée pour tout dépenser et que ce qu'elle lui avait montré jusque là n'était que le commencement de leur projet « relooking extrême ». Cependant, elle lui promit qu'elles se contenteront de deux autres boutiques pour aujourd'hui. Rongée par la culpabilité, Hermione fit taire ses objections et abdiqua. Elle qui avait espéré les diriger discrètement vers la librairie du coin, c'était peine perdue… il valait mieux ne pas pousser sa chance.

Chacun de leur retour de pré-au-lard était suivi d'une séance d'essayage et d'un défilé devant les filles de son dortoir. Celles-ci n'étaient pas avares de critiques mais étaient également généreuses en conseils en tous genre. L'idée de jouer aux coiffeuses et stylistes semblait les exciter aux plus haut point et elles ne manquaient pas d'idées.

Hermione, dont l'idée de se dévoiler à ses camarades de dortoir ne ravissait pas, du fait de leur absence d'affinités, fut étonnée de les redécouvrir et aujourd'hui encore, elle remerciait Ginny de l'avoir aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres. Certes, son hostilité avec Lavande Brown n'avait pas complètement disparue (Dieu la préserve d'avoir une amie aussi dénuée de matière grise), mais elle avait noué un début d'amitié prometteur avec Parvati et Katie Bell, d'un an plus âgée. Cette dernière venait de passer ses ASPICS et souhaitait se consacrer à une carrière professionnelle dans le Quidditch, ayant reçu diverses offres intéressantes dans des équipes assez renommées. Elle espérait cependant une place dans son équipe fétiche « _The Rabid Crows_ ».

Hermione n'avait pas longtemps résisté à sa curiosité dévorante et son stresse naturel et finit par lui poser une multitude de questions sur la 7ème année, inquiète de ne pas être prête à surmonter la difficulté que représentaient les examens de fins d'année qui allaient déterminer la suite de son avenir.

Katie, un peu gênée lui avoua qu'elle n'était pas une élève très assidue mais devant la mine déçue de Hermione elle la rassura en lui disant que si autant d'idiots avaient réussit à avoir leur diplômes alors une fille aussi studieuse qu'elle ne pourrait qu'obtenir des Optimals.

Provisoirement rassurée, Hermione était sur le point de lui posait des questions sur le contenu des cours et ce qu'elle devait apprendre pour les vacances quand Ginny l'interrompit en faisant tomber une gigantesque pile de magasines sur le lit où elle était assise, la faisant sursauter.

\- Ceci sera ton unique préoccupation cet été. Je te présente tes devoirs pour les vacances. Fit elle en lui brandissant Sorcière Hebdo sous le nez.

\- Des…des magasines ?

\- Oui madame ! je veux que lorsque tu viendras au terrier le 15 juillet tu sois apte à me réciter par cœur le moindre mot de ces torchons, suis-je bien claire ?

\- Mais si c'est des torchons…? tenta la brune d'une petite voix.

\- Mione ne me rend pas les choses plus compliquées, je t'en prie. Il faut passer par là pour que tu saches entretenir des conversations aussi futiles que le dernier jean à la mode ou la couleur tendance de l'hiver prochain.

Hermione la regarda la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre et, après un haussement d'épaule, elle se saisit au hasard d'un des magasine pour le feuilleter, tentant de cacher son excitation.

\- « Ce sont les éditions des deux dernières années que j'ai gardé dans mon dortoir parce qu'elles m'encombraient trop au Terrier ». Expliqua la rousse distraitement en griffonnant sur son carnet jaune. « Bien sur, elles sont pour la plupart passées de mode mais c'est déjà un bon début. Et puis comme on dit « la mode se démode mais le style jamais ! » et ces magasines t'aideront je pense à découvrir le style qui te conviendra le plus. Tiens, je t'ai fait une liste des magasines auxquels tu dois absolument t'abonner. »

\- « _Witch Mode Magazine_ , _Sorcière Hebdo (_ _ **la rubrique mode**_ _)_ , _sorcière hebdo (_ _ **la rubrique maquillage**_ _)_ , _Las pociones milagrosas (_ _ **ver**_ ** _sión_** **_Inglés_** _)_ , _Witch Beauty_ , _Amortentia et Cie_ , _La Suc_ … attends quoi? **_La succube_**? Sérieusement Gin?» S'écria Hermione rouge de gêne.

\- « Bah quoi ? » répliqua la rousse avec naturel, « il y a vraiment de très bons conseils. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de lire la rubrique sexy si tu n'en as pas envie…même si je te la conseille vivement ! » finit elle sur un clin d'œil et les rires des filles du dortoir.

\- « Oui, vraiment de très bons conseils » répéta Parvati, aussi rouge que sa nouvelle amie mais un sourire plus qu'équivoque aux lèvres.

Sa réplique ne fit qu'accentuer leur rire et Katie siffla, amusée de découvrir cette facette de la plus jeune.

\- « Bref, de très bon choix Ginny. Et je rajouterai que Beauty N The Beast est également une excellente revue, même si elle est principalement dirigée vers les vampires et les she-wolves. »

\- « Et puis moi, j'enlèverai Sorcière Hebdo ce torchon n'a pas cessé sa diffamation contre Harry, même après qu'on ait prouvé le retour de vous-savez-qui. ».

\- « Il est mort Lavande, je pense que tu n'as plus à craindre de prononcer son nom. » se moqua Ginny. Brown baissa la tête en se mordant la joue intérieure. Les mauvaises habitudes allaient être difficiles à perdre. « par contre, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mione, efface donc Sorcière Hebdo de la liste, je l'avais mis par réflexe, il ne vaut pas grand-chose de toute façon. ».

Hermione s'empressa d'obéir.

oOoOo

Une routine s'installa parmi le nouveau groupe d'amies que formaient Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et les autres filles du dortoir de cette dernière; les cours pendant la matinée, puis, elles se rejoignaient avec empressement à la table de leur maison pour manger à toute vitesse avant de se lever en totale synchronisation pour courir vers la sortie du château, pressées d'envahir le village sorcier et ce sous les regards dubitatifs ou suspicieux de leurs camarades masculins, en particulier celui de Ron-Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela bizarre que sa future copine traine avec son ex-copine aka Lav-Lav.

S'ensuivait alors un après midi shopping des plus intenses, Hermione ne sachant plus où donner de la tête devant les cris, les rires et l'énergie débordante de ses nouvelles fréquentations et surtout, il faut bien le dire, peu habituée à autant de présence féminine.

\- « Oh mon Dieu, cette robe est akijuvurushtukefdg sur toiiiii ! » s'écria Parvati enjoignant les mains et les yeux formant presque des cœurs tant elle semblait en extase.

Hermione se détourna de cette vision perturbante et reporta son attention sur le miroir qui lui faisait face, la tête penchée et le visage imprimé d'une moue hésitante.

\- « Tu crois ?

\- Si je te le dis.

\- Donc je devrai l'acheter ?

\- Bien sur que oui, quelle question !

\- Maintenant ?

\- « Mais ouiii, Hermione. Sinon quand ? L'année prochaine quand tout le monde l'aura déjà ? » s'exaspéra Lavande avant de s'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage, les bras rempli d'articles en tous genres.

\- « C'était une façon pour elle de te dire que cette robe te va à ravir et que ce serait un crime de ne pas te la procurer. Lui signifia gentiment Katie qui avait accepté de _sacrifier un match de_ _ **Quidditch**_ _amical_ **_sans hésitation_** pour les accompagner. « En ce qui me concerne, je trouve qu'elle te va merveilleusement bien et sache que tous les article de ce coté de la boutique sont garantis résistants à l'eau, aux taches en tout genre et non inflammables ! »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, convaincue. « Très bien, j'achète! ».

 _ **oOoOoOoOo**_

 _Réellement un chapitre introductif, pas de grand intérêt mais nécessaire. Je rappelle tout de même qu'il s'agit d'une fic légère, donc ne vous attendez pas non plus à de grands jeux psychologiques pour la suite_ _ **: p**_

 _ **PS** : Pour être tout à fait franche, je ne me rappelle plus du **pairing** que je voulais développer pour cette ff, de ce fait il y aura probablement un changement de couple par rapport au projet original. Cependant, **je ne crois pas qu'il yen aura un seul** ; il est temps que notre petite Hermione se dévergonde héhé !_

 _à plus !_


End file.
